


My Wife.

by biologysucks2829



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biologysucks2829/pseuds/biologysucks2829
Summary: Just a little bit about after the wedding.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	My Wife.

I can’t believe that just happened.

This is the first thought that ran through my head as we loaded back into the van. I climb in first, and then I stick out my hand for Ali. She smiles at me as she grabs my hand and climbs into her seat beside mine in the front row. Once we are all settled in, the van takes off towards the hotel that we are staying in for the night. 

“Honestly that was the most incredible night of my life.” I say looking at Kyle as he is turned in his seat to face me. The smile on his face is infectious and causes me to grin, my dimple making its appearance on my face. Just as quick as it appears lips cover it up, making me smile bigger. I look over at Ali and the love in her eyes made my breath catch and my eyes water just slightly. I turn away, hoping to hide the fact that I am crying again for what seems like the 100th time that night. Of course, Ali grabs my chin in her hand, turning my head back towards her, not letting me shut her out of my feelings. No words are needed, she conveys all of her feelings with her eyes. I love you. She moves her hand to caress my cheek, and I close my eyes at the sensation. This beautiful, caring, kind, strong, badass women is my wife. MY WIFE. I still don’t know how I, a rough around the edges, small town beach girl, snagged such a queen. 

“I love you baby.” I hear her say as she moves her hand to the back of my neck. Her words bring me back to reality, and I lean down to kiss her lips softly. 

“I love you so much Alex.” I say back to her as we pull away from each other. 

She turns back to look out of the front window of the van, reaching over and grabbing one of my hands with her own. I hold her one hand in both of mine, playing with her engagement ring that she moved to her right hand to be able to put her wedding band on her left. 

The rest of the ride goes by with relative silence from Ali and I. Everyone else raves about their favorite parts. The rainbow cake, the dances, how good our DJ was. When we arrived back at the hotel, the whole gang unloaded from the van, stepping out and into the hotel lobby. After a little bit more talking, we all head to the elevator, getting off on our individual floors. Before long, the only people left are me, Ali and Kyle because we are all staying on the same floor. 

“I love you both so much, and I am so happy for you.” Kyle looks at us and says as we reach his door. Ali reaches up and hugs him tightly.

“I am so glad that you are here.” I hear her say softly in his ear. We all know the meaning behind that phrase, because at one time they didn’t know if Kyle would be alive for Ali’s wedding. I stood back, letting the pair have their moment, thinking about my own brother who I was lucky enough to have at the wedding as well. I will make sure to text him tomorrow and tell him how thankful I am that he fought his addiction so that he could be around for moments like these. 

Ali and Kyle eventually let each other go, turning towards me and pulling me into a group hug. We all say our goodbyes and I love you’s, and Kyle heads into his room. Ali grabs my hand as we walk down the hallway to our room, which I pull the key out of my pocket for. As we walk into the room, Ali pulls me flush against her front with her arms around my waist. She looks up at me with a goofy smile which in turn causes me to smile back at her. 

“I know that look, what have you got up your sleeve princess.” I say, knowing that she has a plan for what we should do next. 

“Will you take a bath with me?” She says looking up at me with shy eyes.

“Duh.” I say, never losing the smile on my face. She slaps my arm and turns to walk into the bathroom laughing. 

I take a minute to take my shoes, socks, and vest off before walking into the bathroom. When I finally get there, I find Ali is running the bath water and lighting candles to sit around the edge. When she notices I have joined her in the bathroom, she slowly takes all of her clothes off and lowers herself into the now full bathtub. Once she is settled in, she looks over at me. 

“Come hold me.” She says. 

Her words kick me into action, causing to make me remove the rest of my clothes with a quickness. I slide into the bathtub behind her, her back to my front, and wrap my arms tightly around her waist. My lips kiss a line across her shoulder, up her neck to her ear. 

“Was tonight all that you wanted it to be babe?” I ask her softly, not wanting to ruin the soft mood of the bathroom. 

“Tonight was perfect. It was exactly what I wanted on the night that I FINALLY got to marry the love of my life. I really could not have asked for anything better.” She replies, rubbing her hands on my arms that are wrapped around her waist. 

“I can’t believe that you’re my wife. I meant what I said Ali. I am going to spend the rest of my life choosing you. It was always you. Even before we were together, when you were in Germany. The season I played for the Pride and you played for the spirit. Through everything it has always been you. It is really easy to love people through the good times, but I think we have already proved that we are ready to love each other through the hard times too. I can’t imagine having to live on this earth without you. I can’t wait for the future with you, the good, the bad and the ugly. I’m here for it all baby.” I say, letting out everything I have wanted to say to her all night long. 

I feel her grip on my arms tighten and her head fall onto my shoulder. She doesn’t need to say anything back, I know that she feels the same. She makes sure to tell me in small ways daily in the little things that she does to make my life easier. I look down at her and see the unshed tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. I lean down and kiss her slowly, feeling the tears finally falling down her face. 

We sit in the bathtub for a while, just talking about random things. The camp coming up, the Olympics, and our plans for after the Olympics. We have a conversation about how much we miss Logan and Storm. We talk until the water begins to cool down, Ali eventually suggesting that we get out. I climb out first, reaching to the robes hanging before I turn around to help Ali out as well. I hold the robe out for her as she slips her arms into it. We make our way back into the bedroom, where there is champagne waiting for us. 

Ali walks straight over to the bed. I grab the champagne and two glasses and follow her over, sitting down on the edge of the bed in front of her. I make a show of popping the cork on the bottle, making Ali laugh. Her laugh is one of my favorite sounds in the world, and I engrain this moment into my memory. I just stare at her, holding her glass, sitting against the headboard in a robe and no makeup.

“Stop looking at me like that Ash.” She says, shyly ducking her head. 

“I can’t help it; you are just so beautiful. My wife.” I say, hoping to convey all of the hidden words with the tone in my voice. 

She looks back up at me, a nose crinkling grin spreading across her face. 

“My wife.” She says softly, leaning towards me with puckered lips. I lean towards her and start by kissing one of her cheeks, avoiding her lips. I kiss the other cheeks, the corners of both sides of her mouth, her nose, and her forehead before finally placing a hard kiss on her lips. She eagerly reciprocates, and we stay like that, tongues moving together for the next few minutes. 

I eventually pull away from her, resting my forehead against hers while I attempt to catch my breath. I look down at the champagne bottle still in my hand and move it to fill up the glasses that sit on the table beside us. Once I fill them both, I sit the bottle down and pick up the glasses, handing one to Ali. I hold up my glass, prompting her to do the same.

“To the rest of our lives together. I can’t wait for you to continue turning my world upside down baby.” I say, looking right into her eyes. 

“I love you Ashlyn. You are my sun, my moon and my stars. I am so proud to be forever yours.” She says back, so much emotion swirling in her tiger eyes. We clink glasses, and I watch as Ali purposefully lets some champagne dribble out of her mouth and down onto her chin, ultimately falling down onto her chest. I watch it as it continues its path between the valley of her breasts. Eventually the trail is hidden by the robe she is wearing prompting me to look back up at her.

“Oops. Think you can get that for me stud?” She asks me and I can see the mischief in her eyes. I quickly sit my glass down on the table beside the bed and crawl up the length of her body.

“Anything for you princess.” I say. This would be the beginning of a long night of passion and love between us. 

I can’t be certain about a lot of things in the world. But I will always be sure of my love for my soccer playing brown eyed girl. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life being her wife.


End file.
